A processing device may be based on an architecture that includes a cache memory. A processor core of the processing device may store data in the cache memory. For example, instructions may access data stored in a data cache memory. The data cache memory may be used to more efficiently execute instructions associated with the processor core as opposed to executing instructions from a main memory.